childrens_music_groupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doodlebops
The Doodlebops was a Canadian live-action children's television series. It was produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment for CBC Television. The Doodlebops' starred Lisa J. Lennox as Deedee Doodle, Chad McNamara as Rooney Doodle, and Charles Johnson as Moe Doodle. The Doodlebops' characters were members of a children's band, The creators of The Doodlebops were Cookie Jar executive Mirchael Hirsh and musical director Carl Lenox. Jamie Waese was the producer and director of the TV series. David W. Connolly was the choreographer. Andrea Nevitt was the Line Producer. Gord McLennan was the Technical Producer. Ian Harvey was the Senior Editor. The show featured a mix of music, dancing, humor and skits that taught social lessons. The show always included scenes from a concert in front of a preschool audience who actively participated in the singing and dancing. The band members wore heavy makeup and/or prosthetics to look like live action cartoon characters. During the first season, they wore cloth hoods with fake ears. Characters The Doodlebops *'Deedee Doodle' (keyboards, vocals) – Deedee is dressed in purple and pink with a pink "bob" haircut and a purple headband. She plays the keytar and the keyboard and is a lead vocalist for songs called "Different Things", "Tick Tock", "Jump Up" and "My Friend" including some of her solo performances like "Tap, Tap, Tap" and "When The Lights Go Out". She is portrayed by Lisa Lennox. Deedee is the only female Doodlebop throughout the series. *'Rooney Doodle' (guitar, piano, vocals) – Rooney is dressed in all blue. He also plays the guitar and piano. Like his outfit, both his hair and ukulele are blue. He has a red beret on his head with his matching shoes. He is an inventor and likes to watch demolition derbies. In one of the episodes, he struggles to play his invention called the Honkophone which is a mix of. He is portrayed by Chad McNamara. *'Moe Doodle' (drums, vocals) – Moe is dressed in yellow and orange and has vermillion, shaggy hair. He plays the drums, and is known for his loud and messy antics. Moe likes to watch silent films. In the segment called "Don't Pull the Rope", in each episode, he always pulls the rope and the water falls on him. He is portrayed by Jonathan Wexler. Supporting *'Bus Driver Bob' – Bob drives the Doodlebop bus. He is portrayed by John Catucci. In Seasons 2-3, he is Jazzmin's boyfriend, best friend, assistant and sidekick. He knows how to play the guitar, but is shy about it and only plays for himself. He also has a twin brother named Rob who is always grouchy. *'Jazzmin' – The manager of the Doodlebops at the start of season two. She replaced Mazz. She is portrayed by Jackie Richardson. Jazzmin aspires to be a stage actress, and is able to play the harp. She can disappear by snapping her fingers. He is also Bob's girlfriend and boss. *'Mazz' – The Doodlebops manager during season one. She was portrayed by Kim Roberts. Unlike Jazzmin, Bob is not her employee. *'Audio Murphy' – Audio Murphy is a blue dog who acts as the Doodlebops' video producer. He is voiced by Jason Hopley and is a puppet. Murphy claims that his middle name is "A Surprise" although this may just be a common expression. Murphy also loves to knit. *'Mudge' – Mudge is a purple cat who is often the victim of Deedee's knock-knock jokes. He lives in a cupboard and he is voiced by Rob Stefaniuk. *'Mr. Moosehead' – Mr. Moosehead is the head of a moose which hangs on the wall of the Doodlebops' clubhouse and he is voiced also by Rob Stefaniuk. Episodes *'Season 1 (2005)' 1. Photo Op 2. Keep Trying 3. O Solo Moe 4. Cauliflower Power 5. All Together Now 6. Tap Tap Tap 7. Bird is The Word 8. Count On Me 9. Fast and Slow Moe 10. Jumpin' Judy 11. Very Scary 12. Queen For a Deedee 13. The Move Groove 14. Strudel Doodle 15. Look in a Book 16. High and Low 17. Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber 18. The Bad Day 19. Wobbly Whoopsie 20. What When Why? 21. Roar like a Dinosaur 22. Growing Moe 23. ABRACADEEDEE 24. What Did You See Today? 25. Junk Funk 26. Glad Sad Bumpy Grumpy *'Season 2 (2006)' 1. The Doodlebop Holiday Show 2. The Ewww Flower 3. The Mighty Moe Machine 4. Bring-A-Sound-Arounder 5. All Aboard the Doodle Train 6. Switch-A-Doodle 7. Star Struck 8. A Different Look 9. DeeDee Superstar 10. Best Hider Ever 11. A Mess of a Doodle 12. Step by Step 13. The Blame Game 14. Hold Your Horses 15. The Unbearable Lightness of Moe 16. Fair Share 17. Space Invader 18. Don't Use It, Don't Need It 19. Where's Mudge? 20. Moe's Lucky Clover 21. Show and Tell 22. Later Alligator 23. The Solo Surprise 24. DeeDee's Big Break 25. Moon Doodles 26. Flat-Sitis *'Season 3 (2007)' 1. The Name Game 2. Moe's Invention 3. Rhymes with Orange 4. Think Pink 5. Chicken and the Eggs 6. All by Myself 7. Moe's Dinosaur 8. Deedee's Accordion 9. Robo-Moe 10. Oh, Brother 11. The Frazzles 12. Way Better 13. Around the World Recurrent themes *'Where's Moe?' – Deedee and Rooney enter through a door and introduce themselves, and subsequently can't find Moe, Deedee or Rooney whenever each of them says either "Uh-oh, where's Moe?" as a rhyme. This initiates the recurring "Where's Moe?" theme, in which the two Doodlebops search for Moe, sometimes acquiring help from Moosehead or Mudge. Eventually, Moe reveals himself, after the Doodlebops are not successful in finding him. However, sometimes, the two Doodlebops find him. *'The Pledge' – The Doodlebops all line up together and recite the Doodlebop pledge, waving their flags in the process (and the lights going dark in the studio). Once they finish, they all engage in acrobatic activities for a few seconds. *'It's Jazzmin!' – After the Doodlebops pledge, their manager Jazzmin appears from behind a bookshelf, scat singing before speaking in rhyme to the Doodlebops. She departs by snapping her fingers and disappearing, which the Doodlebops then try to copy and wonder how she does it. *'Don't Pull the Rope!' – Just before the Doodlebops head into the recording studio to meet with Audio Murphy, a rope falls from the ceiling, which Moe pulls down, regardless of the others warnings of pulling the rope. When Moe tells something related to the episode’s topic while managing to pull the rope anyway, he is drenched in water and subsequently shakes it off. *'Get on the Bus!' – The Doodlebops each join Bus Driver Bob on his bus after their session at the recording studio ends. Bob honks the bus' horn, the Doodlebops board, and dance and sing their way to the Doodlebops concert. Changes from Season one to Season two There were several production and design changes that occurred on the TV show between season one and season two. Among them: *Most episodes in season 1 were processed, by using Film look, but, in season 2, the episodes were filmized. *The opening montage ends with a computer generated version of the Doodlebops play room. In season one a jib arm was used for a real shot of the room. *Doodlebops wore a Spandex hood that matched their makeup with fake ears attached to make them appear more cartoon like. In season two, the stick out style ears were removed as was the head/neck wrap. Slight makeup alterations were also made to Rooney and Deedee in season two. *Deedee's bouffant hair style became slightly bigger, and more stylish between season one and two. Her dress also appears to be less hoop style and slightly more form fitting. *Deedee's keytar is different and so is Rooney's guitar. Moe sometimes uses a portable version of his drums during the video. *Two talking mannequin heads, who looked and sounded like a mocked up version of British royalty, were gone after season one. *Occasional appearances from a chicken, a small alien and other smaller creatures during the search for Moe, have disappeared from the show. *Moe frequently shrinks himself in order to hide from his fellow Doodlebops (as is the custom "Where's Moe?" sequence). In season one, Moe did not display his shrinking ability, opting to hide behind props, inside of boxes, etc. *"The Pledge" on season two has a longer introduction, including a playful acrobatic sequence at the end. *In season two, the Doodlebops manager, Jazzmin, is able to snap her fingers then disappear when she leaves, only to have the Doodlebops ask, "How does she do that?" at every occurrence. In season one, the manager was Mazz, an entirely different character, who left the scene the way she came in which was through a secret passage on the wall, while singing a jazzy scat style lyric. *"Don't Pull the Rope" Although not a very big change, the splash that hits Moe's head after he pulls the ropes is a much bigger splash in season two than in season one. Moe also grunts while shaking the water off, and no longer says “Refreshing” after getting splashed. *After Moe pulls the rope, the Doodlebops head straight to their recording studio where they record and shoot the video for their upcoming concert with Audio Murphy. In season one, no recording studio was used and the Doodlebops would normally head outdoors to play and go about having fun. *The "Get on the Bus" sequence underwent several changes from season one to season two. The bus itself was increased in size (from the outside), slight artistic alterations in the interior, the dance music was re-recorded adding in more instruments, such as horns or percussion; the Doodlebops no longer performed a "musical break" in the middle of the song. *In season two, while on stage the Doodlebops each have an article of clothing that is more sparkly than their usual everyday attire. However, when they are backstage and about to run onto the stage and start singing, they still have their casual costumes on. It is only when the curtains go up that their concert outfits have seemed to magically appear on them when they ran onstage. *In season one, there was at least two songs performed in the concert segment, sometimes three or even four. In season two, the concert is two songs maximum, and in five episodes, only one song was performed. *"Knock, knock" - Deedee performs the joke in every episode with Mudge, and it takes place at a hot dog stand where Mudge is the hot dog attendant. In season one, this skit was performed in front of Deedee's mirror. *The ending song is cut down in most episodes for timing reasons. Changes made in Season three *Deedee's keyboard on the concert stage is now more like a benchtop. *The "Knock Knock" joke goes back to taking place in front of the mirror, and has shifted the emphasis off the "knock-knock" variety. Also, the curtain doesn't come down during this segment anymore. Two or three episodes, all in the second half of the season, don't even have the joke due to time constraints. *A lower proportion of the season's episodes than those in season two have a second song on stage, with only two of the first seven episodes having two songs at the end before the joke. If one episode has two songs, one of them is always "Floating Like a Feather". *The Doodlebops do the dance they did in Audio Murphy's studio again on stage. The dance is known as the Dance of the Day and is shown to the kids before the concert. *To change into their tour jackets and their concert gear, the Doodlebops spin around. On the later costume change, they say "We're the Doodlebops!" while changing. *The bookcase spins around instead of sliding outwards when Jazzmin comes in. *The "Get on the Bus" song is sometimes cut down to save time. *The background during the credits is changed to one of the Doodlebops meeting and greeting their fans before the show. In a few episodes, this is instead one of the ending song. Rockin' Road Show After The Doodlebops TV series was cancelled, the Doodlebops returned for a 2010 animated TV series called Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show. Jazzmin, Audio Murphy, Mr. Moosehead and Mudge no longer appeared, for the Doodlebops were on tour. The only characters seen in every episode were Bus Driver Bob, Deedee, Rooney, Moe and a small pink dog named Bop-Bop. In each episode, Mail Snail would deliver the Doodlebops a DVD sent by a live acted child in need of help. The live acted child would then be turned into an animated character and sent to the bus to be a "Doodle for a Day". The show was Flash-animated in the style much similar to Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, but it was Flash-animated with Toon Boom Harmony instead of Adobe Flash (now Adobe Animate). The show only lasted for 1 26-episode season. Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Cookie Jar TV